Flocon de neige
by Katsuri-san
Summary: Première fanfiction française \o/ Oxane est une lycéenne normale sauf, peut-être, pour une chose. Elle aime la glace, elle adore la neige, elle attend l'hiver. Elle veut voir tomber des flocons de neige. Et Jack Frost, nouvellement Gardien, va lui faire ce cadeau. Jack x OC, beaucoup de fluff. OS. Peut-être une suite ?


**Bonjour bonsoir :D**

**Voilà une fanfiction toute mignonne sur un thème simple. A part ça, j'ai TROP envie de voir le film (parce que non, je ne l'ai pas encore vu pour la bonne raison qu'il n'est pas sorti en France mais j'irais dès que je peux u_u).  
**

**DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de cette fanfiction (à part Oxane, Maxime, leur mère, madame Caro et sa fille) appartiennent à Dreamworks. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction.  
**

**Bonne lecture ;)  
**

* * *

D'abord, dessiner une étoile à cinq branches. Ensuite, ajouter des petits traits un peu partout sur lesdites branches. Et enfin, repasser les contours en noir sur la feuille blanche avant de multiplier les petits dessins.

- Mon explication n'était pas si compliquée, Sophie, non ?

- Non.

- Alors comment tu as fait pour en arriver à ça ?

La fillette fit une petite moue triste, ennuyée par le visage fatigué de sa baby-sitter.

- Bah, j'ai essayé mais y'arrive pas.

- On dit "je n'y arrive pas", Sophie.

- Tu m'expliques encore une fois comment faire un flocon de neige ?

La jeune femme soupira une énième fois depuis le début de sa soirée, retenant aussi un regard furtif vers sa montre. Ce n'était pas gentil pour la petite fille qu'elle gardait, elle devait rester calme et attendre sans s'énerver la fin de la soirée... même si Sophie était vraiment _très _énervante.

- C'est mieux comme ça, Oxane ? babilla celle-ci sans se démonter.

Bon sang, comment pouvait-elle être encore aussi énergique après avoir fait une promenade qui s'était terminée en une course après son énorme chien, un goûter qu'elle avait fait exploser en le mettant dans le micro-ondes lorsque sa baby-sitter était partie aux toilettes et trois épisodes entiers de Dora l'exploratrice après ceux de Charlotte aux fraises ? L'enfant brandit la feuille gribouillée sous son nez où s'étalait une bonne dizaine de petites étoiles noires qui ne ressemblaient pas à des flocons. Pas du tout. Oxane faillit pincer les lèvres, dans un pur mouvement d'agacement, mais esquissa à la place un sourire (s'apparentant plutôt à une grimace, d'ailleurs).

- Oui, oui... c'est mieux, articula-t-elle après un petit bâillement.

- T'es fatiguée ? nota Sophie en penchant la tête.

- C'est rien...

- On dessine un sapin maintenant, alors ?

Pour le coup, la lycéenne faillit se mettre à pleurer de désespoir. Mais pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi sa mère avait essayé de lui faire un peu d'argent de poche en lui proposant de garder la fille d'une de ses collègues ? Soudain, un bruit de porte résonna dans l'entrée et la fillette sauta sur sur ses pieds pour partir comme un boulet de canon agripper au cou de sa mère.

- MAMAN !

- Ça va, ma puce ? gazouilla cette dernière en serrant l'enfant contre elle. Oxane s'est bien occupée de toi ?

Ahum, était-ce vraiment poli de poser ce genre de question alors qu'elle était encore dans la pièce ?

- Madame Caro ? demanda doucement la jeune fille. J'ai du travail à faire pour la semaine prochaine, c'est urgent, est-ce que je pourrais y aller maintenant que vous êtes là ?

- Oh oui, bien sûr, ma chérie. Tiens, pour l'après-midi, susurra la mère de Sophie en lui tendant un billet de cinquante euros.

- Merci...

Oxane s'empressa d'enfiler ses chaussures puis son manteau, attrapa son sac où elle fourra l'argent dans son porte-monnaie avant de saluer les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- Au revoir, Sophie, madame Caro. Encore merci ! souffla-t-elle.  
- Mais tout le plaisir est pour nous, ma petite Oxane. Reviens quand tu veux !

"Je ne suis pas un enfant" brûla la langue de la lycéenne mais, avec sagesse, celle-ci se tut et s'éclipsa sans un regard un arrière. Elle ferma la porte sans la claquer, dévala les escaliers en manquant de se casser la figure deux fois et sauta les trois dernières marches avant de se précipiter dehors. Comment est-ce qu'un enfant pouvait ne pas connaître la manière de dessiner un flocon ? Comment pouvait-on ne pas se réjouir de la venue de l'hiver, de la glace, de la neige ?

- Comment peut-on ne pas y croire ? chuchota Oxane en fermant les yeux.

Debout au milieu d'un parc désert (personne n'y allait à cette époque de l'année, de toute façon...), elle prit une grande inspiration puis ferma les yeux.

- Comment peut-on ne pas vouloir de neige ? comment est-ce qu'une enfant, non, surtout une enfant, peut ne pas savoir dessiner un flocon alors que l'hiver est la plus belle des saisons quand la neige tombe ? bredouilla-t-elle en sentant son coeur se serrer. Pourquoi la neige ne tombe pas ?

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots tandis qu'elle fermait les paupières pour ne pas laisser couler d'hypothétiques larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux. C'était stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Stupide et puéril de prendre ça autant à coeur. Du moins c'est sans doute ce qu'elle aurait normalement dû penser à son âge.

Soudain, un violent coup de vent souleva les feuilles mortes qui l'entourait, formant une jolie danse orangée autour d'elle. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte de la présence d'un garçon non loin d'elle, sur la mare aux canards.  
Attendez "sur" ?  
Intriguée, elle s'approcha en silence, les yeux écarquillés. La mare était gelée et lui, il se tenait dessus. Pieds nus. Sur le coup, Oxane manqua de hurler d'horreur avant de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas l'air de ressentir le froid. Le garçon, d'à peu près son âge, avait des cheveux neigeux et des yeux bleu vif qui ressortaient sur son visage pâle aux traits réguliers. Elle nota sans trop y prêter attention le long bâton qu'il tenait à la main, s'attardant plus sur son pull à capuche givré et le pantalon sombre qui n'avait pas l'air de porter chaud.  
Sans comprendre pourquoi, la lycéenne sentit son coeur se réchauffer malgré la vapeur d'eau qui transparaissait entre ses lèvres.

- Tu aimes la neige ?  
- Hein ?

Oui, façon douteuse de faire bonne impression : on confirme.

- Tu aimes la neige ? répéta le garçon d'une voix étrangement grave et impressionnante pour son âge.  
- Oui, je...

Oxane soupira, fermant un instant les paupières sous le coup des émotions diverses qui la traversaient. Une minute, elle était en train de parler à un inconnu, aux allures plutôt louches, seule dans un grand parc où personne ne devait venir l'aider si ça tournait mal. La logique (aussi surnommée "diatribe maternelle qui me poursuit même dans ma tête") lui hurlait de s'enfuir et pourtant...

- J'adore la neige. C'est blanc, pur et rare. On n'en voit quasiment jamais par ici alors j'attends l'hiver avec impatience...  
- Je croyais que les adolescents aimaient surtout ça parce qu'ils loupaient un peu d'école, railla-t-il en jouant avec son bâton.  
- Et bien, pas moi ! Ça peut paraître puéril mais je trouve que l'hiver est vraiment la plus belle des saisons, même s'il fait parfois très froid, et de toute façon je vais à l'école qu'il y ait neige ou pas ! termina-t-elle en faisant la moue, légèrement agacée.

De toute façon, personne ne la prenait vraiment au sérieux lorsqu'elle parlait de son amour pour la neige et la glace... Néanmoins, le sourire présent sur les lèvres du garçon s'élargit, éclairant son visage de façon plus chaleureuse, tandis qu'un autre coup de vent violent faisant voler les dernières feuilles d'automne autour d'eux. Il s'approcha de la lycéenne, levant les mains en signe de paix quand une étincelle de méfiance s'alluma dans les yeux de celle-ci.

- Tu aimerais qu'il y ait de la neige ? souffla-t-il avec douceur.

La suspicion se transforma en espoir.

- Oui...

Le rire clair de l'étrange inconnu résonna dans le parc. Et une fois de plus, la poitrine d'Oxane fut parcourue d'agréables frissons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était parti et elle avait tourné les talons sans se retourner. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi au fait qu'il aurait pu s'agir d'un détraqué ou d'un adolescent fugueur. Pour cette jeune fille au cœur d'enfant, seul restait le sentiment enivrant d'avoir été sur le point de voir l'hiver arriver sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. C'était juste une sorte de pressentiment qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'elle avait croisé le regard bleu glacier du garçon aux cheveux décolorés.  
Pour une fois, son instinct ne la trompa pas.

- Oxane ! Oxane, viens voir. Allez, debout !

La jeune fille se retourna dans son lit, fronçant les sourcils dans son demi-sommeil pendant qu'on la secouait par l'épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? bâilla-t-elle finalement.

Elle se redressa, frotta ses paupières et suivit comme un zombie son petit frère.

- J'espère que t'as une bonne raison pour-

Oxane se figea, la bouche grande ouverte, devant les grandes fenêtres de leur salon. Il neigeait. De la neige immaculée, superbe, aux flocons formant une chorégraphie céleste aussi poignante qu'éthérée.  
Elle resta pendant un long moment face au paysage, les larmes aux yeux, le visage du garçon rencontré la veille flottant dans son esprit embrumé par l'émerveillement. Comment était-ce possible ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qui était-il ? La jeune femme n'était pas vraiment effrayée malgré la tournure des évènements, plutôt... intriguée, c'était le mot. Et indéniablement fascinée.

- Apparemment, toutes les écoles de la ville sont fermées pour aujourd'hui, annonça leur mère depuis la cuisine. On n'arrête pas de parler de ça aux infos, c'est exceptionnel de voir autant de neige surtout à cette époque de l'année...  
- OUAAAIS ! T'entends ça, Oxane ? On va pouvoir sortir ! s'exclama Maxime en la prenant par la manche avec enthousiasme.

Elle hocha la tête sans trop entendre son babillement incessant. Elle devait le retrouver. Pour le remercier...

Les rues étaient remplies d'enfants. Il y en avait partout, à courir, se lancer des boules de neige, rire. Maxime rejoignit son groupe d'amis, laissant sa soeur en plan au beau milieu de la route (qui avait été coupée à cause de la bonne vingtaine de centimètres de poudreuse dont l'épaisseur ne cessait d'augmenter). Emmitouflée dans une doudoune de ski, des mitaines-moufles, des après-ski et un bonnet, elle se dirigea à grands pas vers le parc qu'elle avait traversé la veille. Est-ce qu'il serait encore là ? Est-ce qu'il allait disparaître, lui aussi, lorsque les beaux jours reviendraient ? Comment avait-il fait ça ? Au fur et à mesure que la lycéenne réfléchissait, elle se mit à courir au milieu des flocons malgré le vent glacial qui fouettait son visage. Le souffle court, elle arriva finalement à l'orée du parc et ne ralentit qu'une fois devant la mare.

Il n'était pas là.

Une pointe insidieuse de trahison se fraya un chemin jusqu'au cœur d'Oxane. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et, qu'une fois de plus, ne comprenne pourquoi, son visage se retrouva encore plus gelé et une trace d'eau coula sur ses lèvres. Elle renifla, essuya tant bien que mal ses yeux gonflés puis inspira difficilement pendant qu'une tornade de neige se formait autour d'elle.

Quand Oxane se retourna, il était là.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine inquiétude dans sa voix. Pourquoi tu pleures ?  
- Je... tu... bégaya la jeune femme.  
- Il, nous, vous, ils ?

La blague était stupide mais elle en avait besoin. Elle se mit à rire, des larmes de joie perlant à ses yeux et les flocons tombèrent de plus belle pendant qu'elle marchait vers l'inconnu aux cheveux blancs. Immuable au milieu de l'hiver, chaleur au milieu du froid, beauté aussi juvénile que frappante.

- Je m'appelle Oxane, finit-elle par dire en tendant la main pour le saluer. Et, qui que tu sois, merci.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage du garçon.

- Jack Frost. Merci de croire en moi.

Il attrapa sa main pour l'attirer vers lui et embrasser avec candeur le front d'Oxane dont les joues se colorèrent.

Un cœur d'enfant est quelque chose d'aussi fragile que puissant, toujours capricieux. Néanmoins, c'est la plus grande force de mythes vivants comme les Gardiens. Jack Frost avait longtemps été une légende malicieuse à laquelle personne n'associait le bonheur ou l'éblouissement. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, quelqu'un qui était comme lui ni un enfant ni un adulte le remerciait en toute connaissance de cause et cela le rendait véritablement heureux.

Après tout, si tout le monde a besoin d'un Gardien, un Gardien a aussi besoin d'amour. Un amour sans limite...

* * *

**Oui, c'est du fluff. Non, je ne sais pas si je ferais de suite même si j'ai des idées.**

**Verdict avec une petite review ? :3  
**

**A la prochaine !  
**


End file.
